Even the Strongest...
by tune youg
Summary: A sort of depressing, short bit of yaoi between our dear MacDougall brothers. From Harry's point of view.


----------------------------------------  
Oy vey. This is a sort of depressing, short piece of incestuous yaoi between our dear MacDougall brothers. It's from Harry's point of view. I was sick when I wrote this and the stupid head congestion messed with my mind. o_o.; Anyway, I kinda hope this doesn't happen, because I think Harry and Ron are such a spiffy little couple. *beam*   
Oh. And the thing about the canvas... I saw that on Boy Meets World. x_x.;  
----------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: If I owned Outlaw Star, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'd be making them into episodes. So no, I don't own it.  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Even the Strongest..." -- Harry MacDougall  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Even the strongest canvas, once breached... It will easily tear the rest of the way. Just like that.   
  
Even the strongest love.  
  
Betrayal.  
  
I'm so sorry, brother. The moment I saw her, I knew that I could never think of you in the same way ever again. Things would never be the same between us. And still, you don't give up. You're so determined and persistent. I've always admired that about you. You're someone that I know I can always depend on. You never give up.  
  
You never stop pretending.  
  
Even now, when you know. You care about me that much. You're so good to me, Ron. I wish I was better to you. I wish I could be what you wanted me to be. You've always been there for me, no matter what. Tonight, feeling the warmth of your body against mine, I still feel safe. I know that you'd protect me from anything. And just for tonight, I try to put aside all my mixed emotions, and all my thoughts of her. I want to make you happy, Ron. I'll try to.  
  
You lean in close, and your lips meet with mine. Softly, at first. Then deeper. I slide my tongue into your mouth, running it along your teeth, mingling with your own. I know you like that. I wrap my arms around you, rubbing the rough skin of your back. You reach around and untie the purple bow that holds back my hair.  
  
She's in my mind again. I can't think of her, I can't. Tonight is just for the two of us.  
  
Now you're kissing my neck. I shiver, and let out a sharp cry as you gently suck the skin. You know exactly where that sensitive spot is.   
  
You know me so well, Ron. We've always been together. I don't know why I'm not content to stay with you forever now. You're the only one who's ever said I'm beautiful. You love me, and... I hate admitting it to myself, but she doesn't. You've done so much for me. You've given me confidence, hope, trust, and a sense of belonging in the world. The two of us have been through so much together. You promised you'd never stop loving me, no matter what happened. So why don't I feel the same way about you anymore?   
  
I don't know what it is about her. I told you she'd never take your place, but... I lied, Ron. I didn't mean to lie to you.   
  
"Harry..." You whisper my name into my neck, running your fingers through my hair.   
  
God, I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Because I still love you. Not in the way I did before, but now... as a brother and a friend. The older brother's who's always looking out for me. The best friend that inspired my life. I'd still be lost without you, and you know that.  
  
I'm too confused with my own feelings. It always happens like that. I don't understand myself.  
  
You stop and look into my eyes, frowning slightly. "Are you alright?"  
  
Am I? Am I? I don't know. I'm lost in the labyrinth of my own emotions. I don't know anything now. But...  
  
"Stop..." I say quietly. "I... I can't do this anymore, Ron..."  
  
I'm sorry. You know I am, don't you? Would you believe me if I said so?  
  
You only nod. "It's okay Harry, I understand. I'm sorry." You stand up and wrap your trenchcoat around yourself, and turn to the door.  
  
You're sorry. You shouldn't be. Why, Ron? Why should you be sorry? I'm the one that's ruining everything, giving up a relationship that seemed so solid...   
  
...it didn't last.  
  
Even the strongest love...  
  
It doesn't always last forever.  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
Comments? Please review. ^_^.; I don't mind if you hate it... that's understandable.  
---------------------------------------- 


End file.
